The devastating pollution of coastal waters such as occurred on the shores of Cape Cod, Mass. in December of 1976 while heavy weather pounded the tanker Argo Merchant to pieces and the breakup of the super tanker Amoco Cadiz off the coast of Brest, France in March of 1978 discharging 228,000 tons of oil onto the coastal waters and shoreline with relentless seas frustrating any conventional approach to pump out the holds with available high capacity pumps illustrate the problem calling for development of a system capable of operating under adverse weather conditions to remove cargo before complete ship breakup and discharge. In the professional business of marine pollution control, use of available high capacity pump equipment capable of transferring fluid cargo of distressed tankers to the holds of adjacent ships, shoreline receiving facilities, fillable rubber barges or like receiving means, has been frustrated by adverse weather conditions pointing out the need for development of an all weather system to make use of such equipment.